1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-benzoyl-N'-pyrimidinyloxyphenyl urea compounds, antitumorous compositions containing them as active ingredients, a method for therapy of cancer by using these compounds, and a process for producing these compounds.
2. Discussion of the Background
N-benzoyl-N'-pyridinyloxyphenyl urea compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,388. It is disclosed that these compounds are useful as agricultural chemicals and pharmaceuticals (antitumour drugs). Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 109721/1982, it is disclosed that N-benzoyl-N'-pyridinyl(pyrimidinyl)oxyphenyl urea compounds are useful as antitumour drugs.
However, it is not known that novel N-benzoyl-N'-pyrimidinyloxyphenyl urea compounds wherein the benzoyl group has a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a nitro group or a trifluoromethyl group at the 2-position, the phenyl group has a trifluoromethyl group at the 3-position, and the pyrimidinyl group has a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom at the 5-position, have high antitumour activities.